Ascending Pandemonium
by LegallyRestricted
Summary: Fate has a way of enacting payback in so many different styles and there is no limit to how unorthodox things can go. For Pandora Black, she is more than just a means of vengeance as actions do have unforeseen consequences that will return to magical Britain. For they that sow the wind shall reap the whirlwind. Pairings TBD later


Note: I own nothing.

X-PAGE BREAK-X

December 31, 1978

It was inevitable and Severus Snape knew what the Wizengamot had decided in the cold winter of 1978. Though he had left Hogwarts and even United Kingdom for Alaska, it seemed that his past has a way of finding him, be it his enemies that hounded him or former allies that wanted him to serve the Dark Lord. Severus had only wanted to start over and use his potion skills to create a life for himself. Fate continued to be so cruel to him.

Severus could recall what had happened. In a small magical town within Ketchikan, he had been working in the hospital as an alchemist when some Death Eaters broke in, looking for the lost Regulus Black. Severus remembered himself and several of the Healers confronting them and being forced to kill them all before they could even take hostages. It was bad luck that Aurors from Britain had arrived and among them, James Potter and Sirius Black. Exhaustion from the initial skirmish had Severus vulnerable that he was stunned on the spot before he knew what had happened. He had woken up in a prison cell and charged with being a Death Eater even though no Dark Mark was found. Bound and gagged, Severus had been dragged before the Wizengamot and simply convicted on the spot. While Potter and Black had pulled all the stops in their accusations, it was Barty Crouch that had been instrumental in seeing the sentence of death by Dementor's Kiss being given. Severus had been denied the right to even speak, let alone have a defense. He did hear that American government had pushed hard for his safe return yet Albus Dumbledore used his position as Supreme Mugwump to gather his allies and deny Severus being sent into their custody. The fact that some of the wizards and witches that he befriended, including his girlfriend Virginia Brooks, had even mounted an assault on the Ministry to free him only to be killed after taking down a force of Aurors and Hit Wizards three times their numbers due to using magical bombs to lethal effect. Admirable but their actions only added fuel with the British Ministry spinning it to be a Death Eater attack and imperiling Severus even further.

Most of his life had been cruel and always did he find himself a scapegoat and punching bag. Severus could hear the endless voices that were damning him as he was being carted on the streets, still bound and gagged. Severus felt a variety of objects being thrown at him but he remained steadfast and stone-faced, refusing to give these British bastards and bitches the satisfaction of seeing his pain. Severus no longer considered himself a British wizard anyways and didn't give a damn if denouncing the country of his birth to be a sin. Pain and suffering were all that reminded him of the British Isles, easily blocking what few happy memories that he had.

Finding himself on the boat that would take him to Atropos Island not far away from Azkaban Prison, Severus knew that the Dementors would have a presence there. At least the vulgar crowds won't be able to abuse him. The three Aurors that accompanied him paid him no heed and were simply happy to ignore him so long as he didn't do anything. A small courtesy in Severus' mind and soon he was unbound and ungagged the moment the boat reached the island. The Auror trio simply took the boat and left Severus on the island just as a Dementor appeared in the sky. Descending, the demonic entity approached Severus, who simply remained expressionless.

"Suffering in silence and dying in silence." Severus muttered as the Dementor immobilized him with its magic. "Shadows and dust, they say."

The Dementor pulled back its hood as its mouth opened and Severus Snape was no more.

X-PAGE BREAK-X

October 31, 1979

Sybill Trelawney counted seven days until her interview for Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sitting on her bed in her little cottage, the witch had been thinking about what may be asked of her and writing down her answers to potential questions when she suddenly went into a seizure. Choking and sputtering, Sybill fell off her bed before speaking, her voice filled with harsh overtones.

_When the veil between life and death parts and the blood-red moon fills the sky,_

_then the corrupt shall be doomed to see the unraveling of all their lies._

_From the barren void one shall enter existence as the tenth month dies,_

_destined to gather kernels of truth and rendering decisive sentence_

_while bearing the shadow of the fallen sovereign seeking vengeance._

_It begins with innocent blood being shed._

_It ends in relentless renewal for all…_

Atropos Island…

The bodies of the Kissed prisoners were often moving about Atropos Island and most would see that they are worse than dead. Hardly anyone paid them heed on that forsaken island but if someone had taken notice, they would have witnessed some of the empty yet still living bodies acting like sentries as though keeping watch. The Dementors weren't anywhere on the island. Normally, the bodies of the Kissed would last for a week before dying of starvation, another reason why no one ever paid attention.

Further in the island and away from outside eyes, the bodies of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange were just like all the others that had been Kissed by Dementors. Yet, shockingly, they weren't acting in any feral state of sorts. In fact, both were not only intact but rather healthy despite the conditions and even using wandless magic on occasion. Soulless yet still living for eleven months since they were Kissed by Dementors, both had bright glowing blue eyes as though lights were shining within their heads. They were still wearing the prisoner garments but both bodies unfastened their clothing to let them fall such that they were now naked as jaybirds. The bodies of Bellatrix and Severus moved together before lying down next to each other and began to engage in coitus. Had the souls of Bellatrix and Severus bore witness, they would've been repulsed at the idea. Still, perhaps in some distant parallel timeline, the idea of Bellatrix and Severus becoming a couple is very possible.

As the bodies of Bellatrix and Severus continued their sexual activities, other soulless bodies had gathered about, creating a protective perimeter. Their lifeless eyes, once empty and dull, were now shining blue although these soulless yet living bodies aren't as healthy and vital as the bodies of Bellatrix and Severus. More soulless bodies joined the perimeter and as a result, their eyes began to glow blue as well. As though of one mind, the soulless of Atropos Island can feel directives being given, ones that they were to obey without question. The sky was cloudy yet a blood-red moon filled the sky amidst all that went on that night.

Gringotts Bank….

In a vault belonging to the Black Family yet forgotten, there were great piles of gold and various items. But among the items is a gold square plate written in Gaelic. The language is difficult to decipher as a rare few that know how to interpret it were scattered about the earth. The plate was glowing in a bright blue aura of light and the inscriptions on its surface was a covenant between the Ancient and Noble House of Black with the minor House of Prince in which a descendent from the former shall be in union with the latter. The magic within that compact remained strong even though the generations of both families had forsaken it, keeping it from being fulfilled. Yet, the fates of Bellatrix Lestrange, who carried the blood of the Black family, and Severus Snape, who harbored the blood of the Prince family, would become known to it. The magic had then become a spirit that was made to fulfill that compact and now an opportunity to do so had presented itself. Just as life finds a way, magic can do the same.

X-PAGE BREAK-X

July 31, 1980

Twenty year-old Shoryu Kamijou could be considered the oddball within the Auror Corps, most notably for spending more time in Azkaban and Atropos Island than any other Auror in the Ministry. The handsome young man was also the type of person that didn't join his colleagues for drinks at a bar or any other R&R activities. With the Death Eater Rebellion going on, there was hardly any room to unwind unless it was at home.

Barty Crouch had confined him with assignments to protect the Ministry and eventually conduct guard duty in Azkaban and body cleanup on Atropos Island. The latter assignment seemed more frequent with no official reason although Shoryu had some reason to believe that Barty didn't find him trustworthy for combat assignments, courtesy of his youth and some discipline marks during his three-year tenure as a Hit Wizard. It wasn't his choice to be in this situation but alas, the man had no standing despite his impressive services to the Ministry. The promotion to Auror was merely to address a shortage in the force and the time spent being efficient on the job had done little to change Crouch's mind. Shoryu didn't want to think his Muggleborn status had been a factor in the mind of Barty Crouch Sr. but it somewhat felt that way.

Atropos Island isn't far away from Azkaban Prison and Shoryu is familiar as the place is where prisoners were executed by Dementor's Kiss before their bodies are left there to die off. The weather was fierce and the moon looked like it was heavily stained in blood as it loomed ominously in the sky. The island itself seemed to looked more sinister and evil. He had been there on numerous occasions but never had he seen it become this way. With his shift including time on this desolately terrible place, Shoryu simply flew there, courtesy of the spell for Unsupported Flight. He expected to be seeing dead bodies lying on the ground to be disposed of or sent to their surviving kin in addition to Kissed people still wandering about with blank states of mind. He wasn't disappointed to see that nothing is new. Shoryu only needed to make sure that the dead are kept hidden to prevent the bodies from being used as Inferi.

The cold air became a freezing sensation and Shoryu felt the echoes of despair in his mind before using his mental fortitude to remain focused. A Dementor approached him and Shoryu could tell that it was here to kill him. Self-preservation might be the primary factor to his decision to defend himself but Shoryu also had other reasons to live as he drew his wand. One of the risks to body disposal on Atropos Island is that the Auror is at risk of being kissed by a Dementor. The Patronus Charm may have been the option to go for but Shoryu felt a compulsion to kill the Dementor, something that is said to be impossible. He didn't agree with that notion, especially when his old mentor in Hong Kong had shared with him a means to kill a Dementor.

The tip of his wand glowed crimson and Shoryu swung it like a sword. A red arc of light shot forth towards the Dementor and struck it, causing multiple red slash marks to appear. The Dementor convulsed and shook as though trying unsuccessfully to keep itself together before eventually exploding in a burst of light. Shoryu could see scores of souls being released from the light within the Dementor's husk and swirling all around him. For a moment, Shoryu saw the souls of Bellatrix Black and then Severus Snape, their faces recognizable amongst them until all of the souls soared off into the skies.

A shining blue light caught Shoryu's attention and he could see it coming up ahead before making his way over with his Occlumency shields on full blast. As he drew close to some large rocks, he was startled by the sight that greeted him. The bodies of Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape were standing on their feet as if alive. Both of them appeared very gaunt, Bellatrix more on that aspect and Shoryu noticed the dark and damp spots on the section of her prisoner garb below her waistline. Severus was standing with a bundle of clothing and Shoryu was shocked to hear the cries of a baby coming from it. Both Bellatrix and Severus had glowing blue eyes as they looked at Shoryu, who stood his ground. Severus had been Kissed by dementors at the end of 1978 and Bellatrix was given the same fate a week later following that. That suddenly caused his mind to freeze as he looked at the young baby and then the standing bodies of Bellatrix and Severus. The time frame since they were kissed by Dementors and then the baby… Shoryu was startled as the implications hit him full force.

Was it possible for these two to procreate AFTER being Kissed by Dementors?! Can a child still be conceived by two soulless parents?! Shoryu had never heard of anything like this. Kissed by Dementors, people are worse than dead. Soulless husks that live for some time before dying of starvation. Shoryu had seen, though, that some of the Kissed exhibited moments of feral behavior but even then they wouldn't last long. He wondered if Bellatrix and Severus had been cared for by some unknown force that was reflected in both bodies standing before him with glowing blue eyes.

"The daughter of Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape does not belong here." The body of Severus Snape spoke in an echoing voice that Shoryu heard clearly with his ears and in his mind. It was a voice unlike any that he had ever heard and impossible to replicate by human beings. "You must take her away and bring her to the land of the living, young one."

Looking at the baby in the bundle of swaddling clothing, Shoryu swiftly brought her into his arm and saw that she appeared to be in good health and likely born just today, maybe an hour ago.

"The daughter of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black is now your charge and responsibility." The body of Bellatrix Black spoke in the same echoing voice but with a more feminine tone to it. "On your honor, you must care of her and raise her like your own."

"This charge, I accept." Shoryu replied before feeling his own magic resonate to link him towards this obligation.

Shoryu looked at the infant child, seeing her violet eyes that felt like Bellatrix is staring at him in some way. He had never got acquainted with the woman but he sure had seen her appearance with enough detail to remember her face and even seeing her soul amongst the spirits released from the Dementor's husk remained fresh in his mind. Shoryu felt uncomfortable about raising the baby girl but it somehow felt more preferable than to leave her here where death walks about.

Once he was on a boat leaving Atropos Island and Azkaban altogether, Shoryu looked at the baby girl, whom had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't know what to name her but he damn sure will raise her as his own child.

"I do hope you'll be accepted." Shoryu muttered to himself while holding the infant in his arms. Hopefully, his oldest daughter Linda and his one-month old son Naoto are accepting of the infant. "Will the name Pandora suit you well, little one?"

X-PAGE BREAK-X

October 31, 1981

Gringotts was closed that night and with the raucous celebrations going on at the demise of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the adulations for the Boy-Who-Lived, the goblins were focused on just enjoying the end of the First Wizarding War.

For Ragnok, there was a matter that had him very disturbed. One year ago, upon examining the Black Family Tree, he was appalled to see a new line forming between the blackened name of Bellatrix Black and linking to the newly formed name of Severus Snape, though also blackened. The fact that both had been kissed by Dementors is well-known but never did he see in his lifetime that they would have a child as a new name appeared beneath them: Pandora Black.

A knock on his door drew his attention and Ragnok looked up to see fellow goblin Sawtooth enter. It was normally rude to be intruded like this but since Sawtooth ranked above him, Ragnok couldn't exactly rebuke him.

"Andrea Lee has just spoken to me about a baby child that is the daughter of Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape." Sawtooth spoke. "Since you are in charge of the Black Family's financial estates, I recommended that she come here to talk to you."

"Then I will see her then." Ragnok replied immediately and Sawtooth nodded before walking outside and leading in a beautiful woman with incredibly dark brown hair and brown eyes into the room. Andrea Lee is a towering presence at thirty years old and her current attire would make her seem like a Muggle-born as she wore a long-sleeve pink blouse and blue jeans that hugged her voluptuous figure.

"Much appreciated, Master Ragnok." Andrea said.

"Take a seat." Ragnok replied before raising a special ward up for confidential discussions. "In any case, I am aware of the situation and I believe you came here under Grand Master Sawtooth's counsel."

"That is correct." Andrea replied. "Grand Master Sawtooth told me to consult with you as to Pandora's standing as she does have the Black heritage while the Prince bloodline is desolate. I believe that Bellatrix Black will have a vault in her name here if it hasn't been seized by her family or the Ministry."

"That is right." Ragnok said. "Bellatrix Black may be dead but her vault remains under our jurisdiction. There was a complication that occurred in which I took custody of the vault. I take it that you wish young Pandora to inherit her mother's vault."

"If it is possible and can be granted." Andrea replied. "Given that she is a Black and has links to the family, it is prudent to see if there is anything that she has the strongest claim to."

"I'll look into it but I believe Pandora will have an inheritance of sorts." Ragnok replied. "How is she by the way?"

"Pandora is very well." Andrea replied, thinking about how Pandora is getting along well with her son Naoto. Even her eldest daughter Linda loved her younger adopted sister. "Shoryu and I have been raising her for over a year. However, I will need discretion in which she will be protected by Gringotts. I'm sure the Ministry will find her very wanting if they catch wind of her conception."

"Yes, I can see that many will be disgusted of her conception after her parents have been kissed by Dementors." Ragnok replied. "Even I am uneasy on the very idea but Pandora is an innocent child and blameless in all this. Given the treaties and compacts that Gringotts has with all magical governments around the world, it'll be very easy for us to keep prying eyes away. We can compile a fabricated profile if needed and your pureblood status will ensure that she remain out of their watch."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Andrea replied.

"As for Bellatrix's vault, I will retain a tenth of the contents and the rest shall be given to Pandora under her name." Ragnok said. "Once she is of age, Bellatrix's vault will be hers along with anything else unclaimed by current living members of the Black family."

"A tenth of the contents?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, that is because Bellatrix's vault contained an abomination that goes against the bank's rules on prohibited items." Ragnok replied. He wasn't going to mention about Horcruxes either. The last thing needed was someone else trying to replicate Tom Riddle's horrendous acts.

"I'm not going to ask but once that deduction has been made, I would like the statement as to how much will be left as of today if possible." Andrea said.

"That can be done." Ragnok replied as he set the documents and a blood quill. "Now these are guardianship papers that need to be filled out. Also, I also must speak to you about an inheritance from the Greengrass family that you are entitled to."

"Who would bother with me?" Andrea asked. "They damn sure don't see me as family unless it's my uncle Argyle." Her late mother Melody Greengrass had caused quite a scandal by eloping with her late father, an Irish-American pureblood wizard named Denzel Lee. The Greengrass family did have plenty of xenophobic members and their hatred of even American and Canadian purebloods is well-known to her. The accidental deaths of her parents on a TerrorTours adventure had taken place before her graduation and Andrea suspected that her estranged family is involved in some way. With Cyrus and his wife Leanne running the show and their first child Daphne likely to inherit the estate, Andrea only felt curious as to where things will go.

"You are correct. Your uncle Argyle had died childless and you named as the prime recipient to his estate in his will." Ragnok replied. "It is time you receive part of a heritage that should've been yours."

Andrea was fine with that and she had no intentions on stepping onto British soil anytime soon. Still, it wouldn't mean that she wouldn't be keeping an eye on her blood relatives. Who knows what might happen in the British Isles for she knew that unforeseen opportunities may arise.

X-PAGE BREAK-X

February 26, 1987

Looking at the gardens from the balcony of the cottage, Shoryu liked the fact that the house is in a very remote area isolated from other settlements, both magical and Muggle. The mountains of Kyoto did provide such a natural boundary and Shoryu felt fortunate to have bought the cottage itself for its location. The home itself had been built recently for another owner, who had intended to use it as a vacation home but then changed his mind and settled for an alternative in the Hokkaido province. Shoryu was lucky to have gotten the cottage at a good price.

After being fired from the British Auror Corps for abusing the position while doing work as a free-lance mercenary, Shoryu left the U.K. and relocated to Kyoto where he started a potions shop. He had no need for a big income as he had more than enough to fall upon, thanks to his tactical spending and the massive sums of Galleons earned from his mercenary jobs. Of course, Andrea had far more riches that made Shoryu's own wealth appear to be pocket change and she had taken care of setting up accounts for their son Shoryu and their adoptive daughter Pandora. Their eldest daughter Linda already has a substantial fortune for her own use set aside by Andrea and will belong to her once she reached adulthood in six years.

Due to her masteries in Arithmancy and Runes, Andrea did some contract work at home in writing supplementary material on the subjects for Mahoudaigaku, a magical university in Kyoto. There was also Mahougakuen, which is a secondary school that is a part of Mahoudaigaku and has collaborating student-exchange agreements with another Japanese school Mahoutokoro. Shoryu knew full well that Naoto and Pandora will be attending Mahougakuen four years from now and he wouldn't be surprised if they were given opportunities to take classes at Mahoutokoro. It was a pity that Linda opted to stay at Ivermorny but Andrea and Shoryu felt sure that their twelve-year old daughter will have diverse experiences to share.

Shoryu heard wings flapping above and saw an owl carrying a box, which it dropped towards him before flying off. Catching the box, Shoryu opened it to find a pair of wands and recognition dawned on him. They weren't just wands as both belonged to the late Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape. There was even a note from an elderly elf named Kretcher, who wrote that he had been compelled by some entity to steal them from the Ministry before they could be destroyed. A faint blue glow appeared upon both wands, reminding Shoryu of the glowing lights that he saw in the eyes of Bellatrix and Severus long after they had been Kissed. Shoryu wondered if he should give both wands to Pandora when she was ready to start Mahougakuen or to wait until she had her own wand. So far, his adopted daughter has been doing well with nothing out of the ordinary happening. But Shoryu had a feeling that events regarding Pandora are awaiting over the horizon and he hoped to be ready for whatever they may be.

Speaking of Pandora, Shoryu hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary during the years she grew up. Perhaps the only thing that was a tad out of place is Pandora's accidental magic and Shoryu swore that he felt something chilling him to the bones when near her. It was as if a tiny opening into the void appeared momentarily. Still, his adopted daughter lived and behaved normally so it didn't seem like a big concern yet Shoryu remained observant. He also dreaded the day in telling her the truth in how she was conceived. Pandora knew that she had been adopted and the identity of her biological parents but that didn't change the dynamics in the family. Whether she was old enough to understand the more disturbing details is another matter.

"Darling, are you there?" A sultry voice called out before Shoryu saw a sprite of light hovering on his right and knew that Andrea was speaking through it.

"I'm at the balcony and enjoying the Kyoto scenery." Shoryu replied.

"All by yourself?" Andrea asked.

"Yep." Shoryu said. "Plenty of time for peace and quiet with the children being at the Hamazura Dojo."

"I have a better idea on how to spend time." Andrea said. "Come to the island."

"Right now?" Shoryu asked.

"Yes, right now, little man." Andrea replied before the sprite of light entered Shoryu's forehead.

It was at that moment did Shoryu had receive a cascade of visions that had him blushing and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Entering the cottage, he went to his bedroom and walked into the closet where there was another door behind the racks of clothes. It was decorated with runes and other inscriptions. Opening it, Shoryu went through and found himself in another bedroom. However, the windows showed him that he was at the beach and that he was in a beach house. One thing he had to admit is that Andrea Lee is opportunistic.

X-PAGE BREAK-X

September 2, 1991

The grounds of Mahougakuen were green as two lines of children in pink robes, one file for boys and another file for girls, followed a group of shrine maidens and Shinto priests towards the front doors of the school. Going through, the lines of children entered a very vast area that gave off the atmosphere of ancient history due to the gardens, the temple-like architecture and the statues. Large cherry blossom trees grew high and the air was filled with petals descending to the stone pavements and grass.

Naoto walked alongside the raven-haired Pandora within the lines while admiring the beauty of the Kyoto architecture.

"I think I'm in love." Naoto remarked.

"With the place?" Pandora asked.

"Yep." Naoto replied. "Remember the memories of how Mom and Dad got sorted? I have a feeling that something wonderful and better will happen here."

"You think?" Pandora asked. "I think they and Linda will be very jealous."

"They can watch our memories in a Pensieve." Naoto said.

"Yes, but they won't experience being Selected here." Pandora replied. "Of course, we can't forget Kumiko."

"No kidding." Naoto said at the mention of their baby sister before looking ahead of him as the lines entered another section of the courtyard. Right in front of them is a great structure that surpassed the Kiyomizudera Temple in size yet shared plenty of the same architecture. The main courtyard is far wider than he imagined. Both Naoto and Pandora saw a great stone platform in the shape of a square up ahead and it was floating in the air. From the ground-level, four towering statues representing the Four Guardian Beasts of Kyoto emerged and reached the level of the floating platform. The sixteen shrine maidens took positions near the statues and four of the Shinto priests stood on the floating platform. The other shrine maidens and Shinto priests stood to the sidelines, watching over the ceremony. A circular center of the stone platform detached and magically descended to the ground level. Four shrines moved onto the circular stage and took a formation that made the corner points of a square.

A booming voice echoed throughout the courtyard. "All those that have come here to be students at Mahougakuen, we bid you welcome. Now we shall commence with the guardian beasts that protect Kyoto and they shall choose those to be added to their clans. As your name is called, step onto the center of the circular stage. Shall you join the immortal Genbu of the North, the fierce Seiryu of the East, the noble Suzaku of the South, or the righteous Byakko of the West? We shall all see."

A moment of silence followed before the voice spoke again.

"Adachi, Ako."

"So it begins." Naoto whispered to Pandora as they watched a young girl step onto the center of the circular stage, which then floated up to the platform. It was hard for Naoto and Pandora to see what was happening to the girl named Ako. But what they did see are the ethereal colorless shapes of a dragon, a serpentine tortoise, a fiery bird, and a white tiger circle around the stone platform before vanishing. Then the dragon reappeared, this time in an azure color that filled the courtyard in its light.

"Seiryu got the first pick as always." One of the students remarked quietly.

"Not exactly." Another whispered. "Byakko does grab the first students in previous selections before last year."

The selections of the students continued with red-orange light showing Suzaku receiving additions, then Byakko with the white light surrounding the students joining it, and finally Genbu with the absence of all light save for the glowing visages of all four guardian beasts.

"If we're sorted in different guardians, I'll see you as soon as I am able." Pandora whispered one hour into the sorting as Hanzo Ichijouji was called up and then quickly selected by Genbu.

"I'll take you up on that." Naoto replied as he heard someone named Takuya Inoue being called up and selected by Suzaku. "I am a bit nervous, though."

"About where you'll be?" Pandora asked.

"Yes but more importantly on who I'll have to be seeing everyday." Naoto replied as someone named Harrison Lamperouge was called up. Looking, his eyes widened in seeing the boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes. "Lamperouge? I thought his name is Harry Potter."

"It is but his official name is different than the one he's born with." Pandora replied.

"Is he related to Samuel Potter, one of the Boys-Who-Lived?" Naoto asked.

"That's right." Pandora replied. "I met him after you left to talk privately to Vanessa on that mirror. I knew he was a Potter from his resemblance to James Potter is so uncanny. Trust me when I say that Harrison hates his biological family."

"Did he tell you why?" Naoto asked while hearing Harrison Lamperouge being chosen by the Byakko clan.

"That's something he'll tell you on his own volition." Pandora replied. "I'm willing to bet that Samuel Potter, Aquila Black, and Neville Longbottom have started Hogwarts with inflated egos by now."

"At least we won't have to deal with them." Naoto replied. "I still want to slug Samuel for throwing that drink at me at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Hogwarts is in Scotland so it's obvious that the Scottish team will be heavily supported by the Brits." Pandora replied, remembering the incident where Naoto cheered the Canadians for their victory and that caused Samuel to throw a drink into his face. "Maybe the 1994 Quidditch World Cup will give you another shot at him."

"Maybe." Naoto muttered.

The selection continued and then it was Naoto's turn as he stepped onto the stage with the shrine maidens. As it rose, he could see four shrine maidens and one priest at each of the statues, each one having an altar of sorts and incense being burned in them. Once more, the four guardians of Kyoto appeared and Naoto felt their presence encircling him for a moment until he felt his vision focused upon the azure dragon. Amidst all the illumination vanishing, Naoto could see the image of Seiryu before him. Then amid the brightness of the azure light, one of the shrine maidens next to him placed and fastened an azure mantle around his shoulders.

"You have been chosen by Seiryu to be in its clan." The shrine maiden whispered, her melodic voice getting Naoto's attention. "Go forth into the hall before you."

Naoto did exactly that and entered the hall where four shrine maidens stood, each wearing their standard dress and robes. However, each one wore a different colored mantle and the one with the azure mantle approached Naoto.

"Right this way." The shrine maiden led the way to a decorative house and Naoto went inside to see the newly sorted students for Seiryu welcoming him.

Meanwhile, during the time that Naoto entered the hallway, Pandora was called up and she stepped onto the stage before it brought her up. She took note of her surroundings before seeing the guardian beasts appear and encircling her for a moment. It was a long moment later that the fiery red-orange light filled the courtyard and Pandora could see the image of Suzaku before her. The vermillion bird looked straight into her eyes and she felt as though it was looking into her soul. That lasted for a moment before it disappeared amidst the brightness of vermillion light and one of the shrine maidens moved to place a red-orange mantle around her shoulders.

"You have been chosen by Suzaku to be in its clan." The shrine maiden whispered. "Go forth into the hall before you."

Pandora obeyed and entered the hall before seeing the four shrine maidens, one of which having the same mantle that she wore. Pandora followed her to a decorative house and was greeted warmly by the new students for Suzaku.

Time passed before the selection of the students ended. Within their respective houses, Naoto and Pandora were curious on what is to follow. Eventually, the shrine maidens for each of the four houses came in, welcoming them and giving respective speeches. Tonight, they shall dine only with their fellow classmates as a way to get to know each other. The speech went on with how they were expected to honor their clan and to uphold the dignity and integrity of themselves in actions and thoughts. There were more things addressed as the shrine maidens laid down the laws of Mahougakuen. The most noticeable is the white color that would bewitch their pink robes should they commit unforgivable acts such as resorting to evil magic or betraying the Japanese wizard's code in any way.

Once the shrine maidens have finished, they left and the clan leaders appeared to give introductions and to emphasize on the values of their respective clans. Both Naoto and Pandora hung onto the words of their respective clan leaders; Taizo Kihara for Genbu and Shizuri Kyoshiro for Suzaku.

After all was said, the students in each house was surprised as a variety of different foods magically appeared on the tables. Aside from Japanese cuisine, the palettes included a variety of unique dishes from other countries, all made by the elven cooks of the school. Whether it was due to personal etiquette, self-restraint, slight intimidation by the presence of the clan leaders or something else, none of the students touched the food until they were allowed to. Naturally, saying the standard "Itadakimasu" was enforced and no one disobeyed.

_'I'm glad Dad taught basic etiquette and what to expect.'_ Pandora thought as she joined some of the girls in hotpot.

_'At least I don't have to sit in the Seiza posture.'_ Naoto thought as he helped himself to some eel and fish.

X-PAGE-BREAK-X

I have a very long prologue, which is to set things up. So this is part one of three. Once the prologue parts are done, the story begins.

Review away!


End file.
